Starting Again
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Sabriel One-Shot. Hurt Gabriel, Comforting Sam.


**A/N:** Sabriel one-shot.

Wanted to try again with this Couple as I tried to before but it wasn't as successful my Dean and Cas.

Hope there's been improvement, enjoy...

* * *

 **Starting Again:**

When the Hunt had gone wrong, it wasn't a viable option to be alone. Sam knew this all too well. Finding his footing while dealing with a possible broken wrist again he huddled himself through the darkened alleyway, vaguely hearing the sound of Dean's voice far off into the distance.

Walking away from what he just assumed was a lump of trash bags he staggered off until a noise elicited from said lump.

"Hello?" Sam pulled out Ruby's dagger with his left hand scanning the alleyway again

A weakened moan came from the thicker shadows.

Sam crept up to the lump, crouching down Sam began to reach out a hand to it, his calloused fingertips connected with someone soft which shivered from his touch.

"Who are you?"

The lump pushed itself forward into Sam's lap, The Winchester acted as if electrocuted but caught whoever or whatever it was "Whoa, Hey- Gabriel?"

Bloodshot golden eyes met his hazel ones, only to roll back seconds later, slumping into Sam's body.

The low light hid all of Gabriel's body, Sam rearranged Gabriel so he could lean on his shoulder "Dean!" Sam hollered out.

Footsteps rambled towards Sam

"Sammy!" Dean called back tumbling into the alley

Sam turned to face his Brother with panic in his eyes, "Help me,"

"Jeez, Sam. Who's-" Dean stopped talking once he noticed the outline of Gabriel's face

"Sammy?"

"Help me,"

"I'll get the Impala, you hurt?"

"No," Suddenly holding Gabriel distracted Sam, he couldn't feel his broken wrist anymore.

"Gabriel?" Sam coaxed him back gently, a moan came from the former-Trickster.

"I'm going to pick you up, OK? Then you're going to sit with me in the back of the Impala. We're going back to the Bunker; it's our Home, sort of"

Gabriel nodded, losing consciousness again.

Sam grunted as Gabriel's leg weight reminded Sam about his wrist but he didn't care right now. Moving towards Dean slowing the Impala against the curb. It was a task but Sam finally sat with Gabriel on his lap across his body and the seats. To keep

Gabriel's neck or head from rolling too far Sam held Gabriel's head in the crook of his arm, the passing street lamps allowed some idea of how bloodied and battered Gabriel's face truly was.

It took a painstakingly long three hours to return to the Bunker. Dean watched as Sam limbered Gabriel out of Baby acted if they did it hundreds of time previous, Dean decided not to comment, he helped Sam into the Bunker instead.

With the lights both Winchesters finally realised that Gabriel was caked in drying or dripping blood, his face swollen, bruised and split. His shirt was shredded, enough to cover him but showing visible deep marks, his trousers were worn and faded. Placing the Archangel in Sam's room to keep the setting being calm / comfortable.

Dean was pushed out of the room, being ordered to gather medical supplies and to grab spare clothes.

"Gabriel? Gabriel, can you hear me? It's Sam"

Barely a flicker of an eyelash to Sam's words Gabriel remained out cold.

"Huh, never expected you to be the silent type" Sam joked hopefully but nothing was returned.

"I'm going to keep talking so you better listen or - you know - don't. I don't know if you even really listened to anyone before this. Uh, I'm going to cut your shirt to see if you need any stitches, I'll be cleaning you up so it'll sting like a bitch. Just letting you know so I don't get an angered Archangel on me" Sam rambled away.

Sam wasn't aware Dean had returned and placed the items down within arms reach, leaving his Brother with the Trickster/Archangel who was apparently not dead.

The youngest Winchester continued to speak to Gabriel, whenever a hiss, moan or shiver cascaded through Gabriel Sam apologised repeatedly.

Gabriel's breathing sped up to a regular pace from sleep, Sam was relieved that he was waking up as he finished cleaning and bandaging up Gabriel as tenderly as he could.

Slit whiskey coloured eyes met chocolate ones again.

"Hey, welcome back"

Gabriel gave an expression that Sam could maybe decipher as relief yet dread. Gabriel looked around as best he could, his breathing continued to escalate.

"It's OK. You're safe; you're in my room which only really contains us, my bed and books... lots of books"

Gabriel blearily stared at Sam, wanting to know why the Winchesters saved him, honestly he'd expected to be left there forever, recovering on his own but no, Sam saved his life but he couldn't voice any of his thoughts or feelings. His capturer wasn't exactly lenient in speech, his voice box was beaten first; it would take about three weeks to recover first, then he could heal internally elsewhere then hopefully by then the visible markings on the outside would be gone.

"It's OK, Gabriel. It's OK, you're safe here"

Gabriel found his hand squeezing Sam's thigh, the Winchester understood that to wanting to sit up; curling his arm gently across Gabriel's back slowly he was lifted into a sitting position. Gingerly they moved so Gabriel could rest against the headboard

"Are you still in pain?" Sam pulled a face realising what he had just said "Don't ask stupid questions, Sam" He chastised to himself.

Gabriel watched in confusion, studying Sam's face so intently they hadn't realised they were staring at each other.

"You must be cold" Using his leg as a counterweight for his arm Sam ripped off his thick flannel and eased Gabriel into it, of course it was far too large for the Archangel but no-one cared at the moment, Sam thought it was adorable seeing such a strong, powerful being look so small; like a kid wearing parent's clothing.

"That better?" Sam asked while reclaiming his hold on Gabriel, Sam laid down and gingerly pulled Gabriel on top of him.

Gabriel nodded relishing in the heat of the fabric, it smelled of Sam which was just luxurious, he could feel Sam's heart thudding against his cheek. Gabriel noticed Sam was struggling to keep himself alert. Gabriel wished he could tell Sam he could rest but the Winchester wouldn't allow himself to so Gabriel pulled a compromise he closed his eyes taking a deep breath through his nose nearly forcing himself to relax in Sam's hold.

Sam could feel how tense Gabriel truly was but couldn't think of what to say to comfort the Archangel, Sam wasn't aware he was stroking his fingers up and down Gabriel's small back which seemed to be working; Gabriel made a content sigh, never wanting Sam to stop what he was doing, he was asleep in the Winchester's arms within a few moments.

Sam breathed a silent relief, continuing to stroke Gabriel's back he found himself unable to fall asleep now, a role reversal; a Human watching over an Archangel. He held a small smile while Gabriel relaxed, subconsciously the smaller man had curled a hand into Sam's t-shirt to remind himself that he wasn't alone.

"If anyone tries to hurt you, they have to go through me first. I promise. You're safe here" Sam tightened his hold a little but he wasn't sure who it was for. He vaguely heard voices outside in another room, probably Dean and Cas but Sam found himself too exhausted to care.

Drifting off with the Archangel in his arms felt right.

Sam had no clue how much time had passed but he did know one thing; he was alone. Panic spread through his chest like wildfire.

"Gabriel!" Sam shot up.

The Archangel was huddled in the corner, his hands shaking like mad covering his head which was currently tucked into his knees.

"Gabriel? Gabe, hey?" Sam slipped off his bed and crouched down next to it, knowing if he crowded Gabriel it would only make the matter worse.

"Gabriel, it's OK. I'm here..." Sam reached out a hand in Gabriel's direction. The Archangel gave no intention of uncurling from himself.

Sam inched forward, "Gabriel? It was just a bad dream or hallucination"

Still nothing, only vigorous shaking hands.

Sam inched forward again, he was still far from Gabriel.

"Gabriel, look at me" Sam believed being firm may get somewhere, "Look at me, it's alright. You're inside the Bunker, in my room. It's just us here"

While Sam moved forward still Gabriel's head snapped up, his eyes flaring baby blue Grace, the shadow of his four wings about to spread out against the wall. Sam could only breathe, showing surrender to Gabriel. It took about five minutes of sitting frozen until Gabriel finally blinked, hiding his wings while his eyes returned to their usual golden.

"Gabriel?" Sam questioned

The Archangel nodded his head, Sam took it as a 'yes' to approach him as well as acknowledgement. Sam butt slid over to Gabriel sitting in front of him while Gabriel did something he hadn't done all night; smile. It was small, hard to see from the swelling but it was there.

"How about I get you some ice for your face?" Sam carefully examined Gabriel again, however the Archangel squeezed his wrist. The Archangel finally noticed Sam's injury during their five minute stare down, healing Sam without him noticing. Sam took it another way, he knew enough Big / Little Brother Language to understand that was a 'No'.

"OK, do you want to come with me?"

Another squeeze.

"Right, do you want to go back to bed?"

Gabriel cast his eyes down, contemplating the idea. Eventually giving a nod.

Sam raised to his haunches, taking Gabriel's underarms and easing the two of them up together. Gabriel's whole body was quivering in Sam's grasp, "Come on, just a few steps. I'll pick you up if you like?"

Gabriel wasn't able to pay attention, his mind was clouding over from the torture, lack of sleep, hydrants and food. His horizon line slanted, he jumped in Sam's arm, "Just me, sorry. You were swaying a lot. Here" Sam laid Gabriel down and covered him with the throw at the foot of the bed. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get you some water, OK?"

Gabriel only blinked at Sam, baffled by what had just happened.

"Back in a sec'"

Sam kept his composure for Gabriel, closing the door behind him and rushed towards the kitchen, quietly got some water for Gabriel and found the pot of soup that was for him and Dean, ladling two cups worth into a bowl he returned to Gabriel who hadn't moved, only watching the door.

"Hey, I got you some soup too; it's homemade - tomato and basil. Dean made it"

Sam set the glass and bowl down on the bedside table that was cleared of books for a change. Propping Gabriel up by pillows Sam eased Gabriel to sip water, a difficulty from his swollen cheek "I forgot to get ice" Sam fretted but was stopped by Gabriel clasping his wrist again, giving an impression of puppy eyes which surprisingly worked against the Winchester, it felt bizarre getting a taste of that medicine.

"OK. I'll stay put. In the morning I'll get you some ice for that. For now, think you can stomach a little water then soup?"

Gabriel nodded, managing to sit himself up while Sam passed him the glass, then the bowl. Not wanting to watch Gabriel eat - because that just creepy - Sam distracted himself with a book but he wasn't really paying attention to it, he was just keeping his eyes busy. Gabriel knew exactly what Sam was doing. He appreciated it in being able to take his time and enjoy the given food, not being under a watchful eye was a relief.

Gabriel tugged at Sam's arm for attention saying he was finished, Sam checked the time, it reached 05:45AM, knowing the time made Sam even more exhausted than he already was, Gabriel noticed Sam's bemused expression, attempting to pull Sam down against the mattress. Sam ended up curling at a funny angle on his side while Gabriel played with his brunette locks effectively petting Sam to sleep, it worked within five minutes as Sam shifted himself onto his back.

Sam subconsciously leaned into Gabriel's touch. He slept through to 10:30AM. Sam awoke almost in shock as Gabriel was sat above him exactly how he was when Sam had fallen asleep except now his face was clear of all bruising, swelling and was all-in-all _clean._

"Hey" Sam sat up, feeling worse for wear, his body ached from being in such a cramped state "You sleep OK?"

Gabriel shrugged, shaking his head

"Oh, right. Archangels don't need sleep or- did you have a nightmare or something again? You could have woken me up and I'd-"

Gabriel cupped his hands over Sam's mouth, his expression firm, silently telling him to 'Shut up' which the Winchester complied.

Sam's gaze fell, slowly Gabriel slid his hands away.

"You watched over me?"

Gabriel nodded, smirking when he heard Sam's stomach growl, which caused the Winchester to blush.

"I- I, uh. Sorry. I'm going to grab breakfast, I'll come back and join you in here, OK?" Sam finished as Gabriel's eye flashed panic "Um... before I do, I'm going to change. I'll give you some spare clothes too, they'll be quiet big though"

Gabriel shrugged thinking it didn't matter. He pointed to himself then the corner then gestured to Sam's body.

"No peeking then" Sam joked cherry cheeked.

Gabriel pouted in response.

Sam laughed hard, "OK, go over and I'll be a minute"

Gabriel nodded, lifting himself off the bed. Sam noticed the Archangel was moving around a lot easier which lifted a petite weight off his chest while he quickly changed his clothes; another plaid shirt, this time brown in colour and some blue denims were thrown on afterwards pushing his hair back fixing it for the day Sam spoke up "All done"

True to his word Gabriel hadn't peeked, didn't mean he couldn't cheat - using a spare piece of Grace against the wall he had created a mirror that vanished after Sam gave the all clear. He turned and stood up while Sam made work of finding some clothes suitable for someone smaller than him, there was a hoodie that hadn't been worn in years, a black long-sleeved shirt and a set of black trousers.

"Here, you can cut the ends if you like, you'll trip over yourself no doubt"

Sam stopped for a moment, worried about leaving Gabriel with scissors. His troubles seemed to be heard as Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder smiling a little bit to say he was OK, he wouldn't do anything drastic while he was alone for a few minutes.

Sam's stomach made another long prowl of empty protest, Gabriel pulled another pouting face, nudging him towards the door.

"Would you like anything?" Sam asked once at his door. Gabriel gave another gentle push and pointed Sam away, he was pointing in the complete wrong direction but Sam understood, calling over his shoulder "Be back in a couple of minutes"

Gabriel breathed sigh, finally free of Sam's mother-Henning for now. He stripped off and changed his clothes, hissing as he stretched some of his bruises on his body but he was healing fast enough for them not to be a true problem anymore as he knew his face was mostly alright now. Rolling up the trouser ends then pushing up the sleeves he inspected Sam's hoodie; it was well worn, the dirty brown colour reminded Gabriel of Sam's eyes, he held onto it while he decided to stroll around the Bunker forgetting Sam would be back momentarily, seeing practically nothing but corridors he blindly followed instinct which way to go.

Sam came back to find his room vacant of the Archangel, confused he called out "Gabriel? Where'd you go?" Stupidity washed over him remembering Gabriel couldn't speak right now "Well done, Sam" He criticised himself and hoped he was heading in Gabriel's direction.

Gabriel was sure he'd passed the same set of doors five times now, lost and unable to speak his annoyance was seething, trust him get lost after the first five minutes of being unaccompanied, sighing through his nose he tried again to find either Sam or a room that he could inhabit that wasn't a corridor, whichever came first though he'd much preferred the first option. He pulled on the hoodie - which drowned his small body - as his Vessel began to chill.

Gabriel stopped, knowing he'd seen the specific lamp with the same crack in it three times now. About to sigh again a scent caught his him by surprise; sugary sweetness at it's finest, it was pure chocolate on chocolate action that Gabriel needed to get his hands on. Inhaling the scent he followed his nose - mouth watering too - he continued to swiftly move through the Bunker, he passed Sam's room without noticing and found a Kitchen with Sam and Dean inside.

Sam turned to say something to Dean however his eyes were averted towards Gabriel, "Knew you'd find us this way. Sorry about earlier, I'll leave arrows and room names around so you can navigate your way through here. It took us a while to find our way, would you believe me if I said I nearly locked myself in a closet?"

Gabriel smiled whole at Sam. He nodded towards Dean, the eldest Winchester looked him over "Haven't seen that hoodie in a while, Sammy" Dean cocked his eyebrows.

"Get over yourself, Dean. Cas gave you his coat more than once"

That shut Dean up, who grumbled "That was different" but neither Sam or Gabriel bothered to listen, not that they cared anyway.

Gabriel had found himself directly in front of the chocolate treat, staring longingly.

Sam nudged Gabriel lightly "I figured you'd want something more to your taste, we surprisingly had enough to make this. You can have some if you want it's not going to disappear from just looking at it"

 _'In a minute, I'm thinking of something to have with it'_ Gabriel pondered to himself.

Sam gave an over exaggerated eye roll witnessing Gabriel fall over himself with possibilities of extras with his chocolate cake "Are you OK?"

 _'Uh... I'm better than last night but I don't really know'_ Gabriel shrugged but had enough confidence showing he wasn't upset anymore.

"We can work with that" Sam moved on automatic pulling Gabriel into his version of a 'Big Brother' hug. Which was immediately returned.

"Get a room!" Dean whined loudly.

"We're in the Kitchen, that counts as a room" Sam argued back resting his chin on Gabriel's head

"Still, I don't want to watch your PDA" Dean whined.

"Well then you can leave. Gabriel is going to devour that delicious cake I made for him once I've released him from this hug but we've enjoying ourselves, right Gabe?" The Archangel nodded into Sam's chest.

Dean left, muttering something that Sam didn't bother to listen to.

'I wish you could speak to me but I know you're recovering' Sam wished.

Gabriel hummed in response.

"You can read thoughts?"

Gabriel nodded again

"Oh, OK. What are you doing?"

Sam could feel Gabriel shifting in his arms, turning to see Gabriel eating some thick chocolate fudge icing from his finger.

Sam chuckled. "I'll get you a plate"

Gabriel wasn't listening, Sam struggled to actually cut the Archangel a slice of cake afterwards he cut himself a piece too but it was only a sliver as sugar wasn't really his thing unless it was a special occasion, plus he'd just eaten two slices of buttered toast recently, layers of chocolate probably wasn't a great addition to breakfast.

Watching Gabriel savour the dessert was almost enchanting but worrying, "How long has it been since you've properly eaten?"

Gabriel stopped, placing his fork down, his shoulders sagged while he stared down the table.

It was enough for Sam to get the point, he was an Archangel, he didn't need food to survive but he clearly enjoyed it so being deprived of it must have been a nightmare among being tortured or brutally beaten everyday.

"I'm so sorry"

Gabriel shook his head, finally looking Sam in the eye opening his mouth a whisper of a voice came through "You did nothing wrong, Kiddo"

Sam leapt out of his chair trapping Gabriel in a hug, hearing Gabriel's voice for the first time was actually heart-warming despite it's sound.

"Doesn't mean I'm not sorry for letting it happen. I'll give you some ice to chew on"

Gabriel nodded, accepting the small glass with about four ice cubes while he finished his piece of cake promising himself he'd go back and finish it later. Sam seemed to pick up on Gabriel's idea and handed him a card and a pen while he covered the cake so it wouldn't be dry later on.

Gabriel snuck up behind him angling the card against it reading: **_~Property of the Trickster~_**

Sam chuckled again looping an arm around Gabriel he kissed the smaller man's hair. Freezing just above the spot Gabriel looked up at him gently smiling at him.

"Thanks Samster..." Gabriel croaked out, clearing his throat he continued "For taking care of me"

"How about we call it even then, we forget about the past and wipe the slate clean?"

Gabriel tilted his head "Starting again?" his voice barely managing to hold on.

"Yeah. What do you say?"

"I can work with that" Gabriel whispered.

"Me too" Sam swiped up the tray holding the cake and two forks, the mood needing shifting "Come on, I think we could pass the time with some Netflix and finish this, you'll eat the majority no doubt"

Gabriel's eager nod almost lead him out of the kitchen, he stopped suddenly turning to give a pleading look to Sam

"I don't know where I'm going"

"Oh, follow me. We'll steal the bigger TV room that Dean installed, you'll love it"

Gabriel trailed Sam making sure he remembered which way to go later on.

"I'll set up your room next to mine so you don't feel alone" Sam mentioned allowing Gabriel to get comfortable after setting the cake down

"Later," Gabriel gestured with his head for Sam to sit next to him "let's watch something first" Gabriel had to stop talking, his voice giving up for today.

"You're recovering quickly, Gabriel. You'll be making our ears bleed in no time" Sam mock-offended the Archangel

Gabriel flicked on Downton Abbey.

"Really?" Sam questioned

Gabriel shrugged, wanting to express a 'Why not?'.

"Just doesn't seem like something you'd like, but even I've not seen it either so it'll be good for both of us"

While the show moved on Gabriel ate while Sam ended up resting on Gabriel's shoulder somehow falling asleep despite it only being early afternoon.

 _'You've been worrying about me too much. Try to get some rest, Sam. You deserve it'_ Gabriel mused to himself fixing Sam to comfortably lie across the couch while his head rested upon Gabriel's lap.

Once again Gabriel played with Sam's hair, the Winchester smiled at the action from Gabriel who now seemed genuinely content now. The TV was ignored while the two lay together on the couch.

"Thanks for saving me Sam" Gabriel thanked quietly as Sam dozed off.

"Anytime..."

Beginning to reflect on the past forty-eight hours the Archangel was so sure he'd be rejected by the Winchesters but now he had a second chance to start again. No way in Hell, Heaven and Purgatory would he waste or throw away the opportunity, especially since he'd gain Sam's affection in the process, that was his most powerful motivation.


End file.
